


Domestic Life (NSFW)

by moricat



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Eremin - Freeform, Fluff and Smut, Loving Marriage, M/M, Romance, Smut, erearu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 11:39:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8711206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moricat/pseuds/moricat
Summary: In which Eren gets turned on by the concept of marriage to Armin and shares an afternoon of hot love making with him. (Takes place post-war).I happen to genuinely find domestic fluff and adoring marriage to be a complete turn on, so this is what I wrote when I woke up this morning Q//w//Q.Enjoy if you can!!! Happy Eremin Week! (Let’s call this a late entry for either “Leave your clothes on” or “half dressed”, actually, since I’m not happy with my fics for those).





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have a personal headcanon they hyphenate their last names btw, but the story itself kinda explains that in context lol but yeah, there’s that.~

Eren searched through his closet for his fire stoking gloves as the winter season was approaching the land soon. Unsure of where he put the box in the somewhat messy closet, he pushed aside all the clothes on the rack checking behind them and was happy to discover their box right there underneath their hanging shirts. As he rose up, his nose brushed against the sleeve of Armin's shirt and a smile appeared upon his face at the smell of it...

He paused to look at all the clothes on the rack and noticed all of Armin's shirts intermingled with his. He smiled even brighter when he further realized that all of their clothes were beginning to smell alike. All emanating a light sweet scent of Armin... It was a truly mundane thing, with no real meaning or significance, and yet, that was the beauty of it... Their two lives were merged into one. So very matter-of-factly. A feeling of happiness washed over him and he pulled one of Armin's shirts up to his nose to smell it again. His hand stroked over all of the clothes on the rack before he turned around to look at their bedroom.

He glanced all around the room at everything they owned and all of Armin's things mixed in with his. He looked at the impression in his pillow from him sleeping on it last night, and the creases in the untidy sheets from where they cuddled that morning. They'd been married for a while now, going on 2 years, and had been together for over 4, yet Eren was still finding new little things to appreciate about their romance. He sighed and found a sudden inspiration...

" _Armin! Can you come in here with me please?!_ " He called. He loved the sound of Armin's soft footsteps echoing throughout the house as he came to meet him...

Armin appeared through the door with a sweet and cheery disposition. "What's up?"

Eren smiled for him and gently pulled him into his arms. "Come here." He began kissing Armin's neck and running his arms along his back, clutching the fabric of his white shirt. He smelled him and indulged in his wonderful presence.

Armin returned the hug, blushing in his cheeks, and giggled at the way Eren's lips tickled against his sensitive skin. "Eren, what's come over you?"

"I was just thinking about our life together. And how nice it is. And how close we are. And how great you smell..." 

Eren's kisses trailed up to his cheeks until Armin gently grabbed his jaw to direct his lips to his own. 

Eren paused his kissing to look into Armin's eyes, full of lust and desire. "...And I _want_  you..." He resumed kissing along the sides of Armin's face.

Armin's eyes lit up. " _Oh_ , I see..."

Eren's head rose back up. "Oh, you weren't in the middle of something were you?"

Armin happily nodded 'no' and pulled Eren's head back to his to kiss his lips.

Less than a minute of kissing went by before Armin excitedly pulled off Eren's shirt and unzipped his pants. Eren began moaning with anticipation as the deep kiss began to get a little extra wet and messy. Armin began to remove his own shirt before Eren's quick hands stopped him.

"No, no, leave it on. Please."

"Alright, then... But I'd like you to be completely naked."

" _Ooh_ , mein thirsty engel... _Let's not waste time_..."

" _Mm_." 

Armin began kindly pushing Eren towards the bed and gently shoved him onto the mattress. As Eren shed his pants at Armin's request, Armin gleefully retrieved their supplies for preparation and heavy fucking...

* * *

Nearly 20 minutes passed of kissing, touching, grinding, preparation, rubbing, and jerking off one another's beautiful beloved dicks on the familiar bed over the disheveled sheets.

And now, the room was filled with the sound of Armin moaning and sighing underneath Eren as he fucked him, passionately thrusting his dick deeply inside him.

Eren let out sweet grunts, moans, and sighs of his own as he reveled in the feeling of his husband's body beneath him, holding him tight, and his hot asshole hugging his dick. When Eren wasn't filling Armin's ear with lovely noises of pleasure, he was giving him more neck kisses, and remained addicted to the smell of his darling husband.

Armin's hunger for more of Eren's love sang through his lips as his senses began to melt away in the pleasure. "Eren... I love it...  I _love_  having you inside me..."

" _Mmmm_ -" Eren moaned into his neck.

" _Ah- Eren..._ "

"My Armin..."

" _Ah_ \-- Yes?"

"I love you." He purred.

"I love you too. _Mmmh_ \--..." 

Eren's hips maintained their heavy rhythm. "--I'm yours too, you know."

" _That's_ _right_." He smiled. " _My_  Eren." 

Eren's own loving lust had taken over his mind. "My husband... _I want you_. Forever. For eternity. Just like this." He growled gently. Eren thought about their home and seeing Armin's face in it every morning as his partner for life and gave him an extra hard thrust. 

Armin was hit with a surge of great pleasure and jolted a bit. " _AH_ \-- Eren..."

" **Mmm** , _god,_ I love fucking you..."

"Oh, Eren... -- _Ahh_... Eren... I want you inside me forever..." Armin sighed.

"Mm--..."

"Don't ever leave... Stay inside me forever..."

"Mmm--... Armin..." The sweat forming over Armin's neck, and cheeks left a fun salty taste in Eren's mouth as he kissed them. "I never wanna leave."

The sweat over Eren's brow, chest, and arms inspired Armin's desire even further. " _Good_... Hah- ah-- ah-- ah--..." 

"Mmmh. Mmmh. Mmmh." Eren's salacious groans grew louder and louder.

" _Eren_ , harder, faster, deeper, _please!_ "

Eren chuckled under his breath. "I thought _I_  was in charge here!"

" _Mm_ \--  ** _Eren_**..." Armin's legs suddenly wrapped tightly around Eren's waist trying to push him even deeper inside.  

Eren obeyed his request, as much as their bodies would allow them to merge together, and pressed his muzzle in the soft comfy curve between Armin's shoulder and neck. He fit against him so perfectly. His hips continued moving over Armin's waist pounding inside him as deeply as he possibly could. His heavy and uneven breathing sounded loudly as he smelled Armin's neck, admiring how sweet he was to him. "Armin... I'm gonna cum soon..." 

"Do it. Do it, _please_. I want you to." He huffed. "Put that hot Yeager cum in me. I want it i-inside me..."

"Ah.. Ah... Armin... I'm gonna make you mine, forever and always." 

" _Yes, please._  Forever and always... _Eren_..." 

"Armin... _Ar-- min--_ "

" _ **\--AH!!!**_ " 

" _ **MMMmhhh....**_ " Eren came.

Armin arched his back as the orgasm washed over him, eyes widening at the feeling of Eren's hot cum shooting through his body. " _Ah--_   _Ah... ha...._ "

"Mmm... mmhhh.... ha..." Eren let out grunting hums and exhales as he came down from the glorious high. He kissed Armin briefly but moved his lips back to his neck as he was too out of breath at the moment to kiss him any more. His grunting and exhales continued as he lifted himself up, trying to recover from all his hard work.

Armin's chest visibly moved up and down as he heaved from the exhaustion, resting heavily against the bed but feeling as light as a cloud. 

Though he was still huffing, Eren smiled down at his husband, lying there in his dampened and wrinkled white shirt. He brought the back of his hand to his tan forehead to wipe away the sweat.

Armin grinned back, looking up at him with so much loving gratification. "You're _amazing_."

"So are you... God, _you are_..." Eren leaned back down to kiss him again. "Are you ready for me to pull out now or did you mean it when you said you wanted me inside you forever?" He laughed.

Armin chuckled breathily and gazed into Eren's eyes with deep adoration for a moment... "Go ahead... You can pull out now."

At his word, Eren finally sat up and pulled his dick out of Armin, rather slowly. "Mmmh..." 

" _Ah_ \--..." Armin let out a light gasp at the feeling of the hot cum pouring out of his asshole onto the sheet after Eren’s dick left. "Ah, my... Guess it's laundry day." He laughed.

"We'll worry about it later." Eren declared as he lowered back down over Armin for more kisses, inhaling him again in the process. "Ah... You smell so good..."

Armin blushed. "Thank you."

"I love that smell... The smell of you. And the way I can smell it throughout the house. And in your clothes and in our blankets..." He nuzzled his shoulder and chest.

" _Hmm..._ I remember when I took that trip with Jean and Connie for a week and came home again. The smell of our house really hit me when I walked in the door."

"Oh?" 

"No, it's a good thing! I love it. It's the smell of our home and our life together. It's just not something you always notice until you're away for a while, you know? The distinct smells of people's homes..."

"Right. Ours is the best."

"Yeah." 

They shared a smile and Eren kissed him again, playing with the his shirt collar. "I really do love this shirt..."

Armin moved his hand over Eren's and felt the warm skin of it, his knuckles, his palm, and his fingers. "I love yours too... wherever we threw it." He laughed

"Hmm... I don't know where your pants went either. Do you need them right now for anything?"

Armin's eyelids fell half lidded. "No... I don't need anything at all right now except you, Cadet Yeager."

Eren's eyes quickly matched Armin's as the bubbling desire returned. "Armin Yeager-Arlert... I rather want you again..."

Armin playfully pouted his glossy lips. "Can't I just be Armin Yeager?"

"You know I don't like my name..."

"Just for today?"

"...Mmm alright. For today." He grinned, prompting happy kisses from his beautiful husband.

"Thanks. Here. I'll be on top this time..." Armin smiled as he pushed Eren off of him and onto his back, climbing over top of him.

"God, you are the _best_..."

* * *

Afterwards, while Eren set up the fireplace that evening, Armin did the laundry and successfully removed all the stains they made in the sheets that afternoon... but there was no removing the smell of their love making still lingering throughout the bedroom. But it was okay. They couldn't get enough of it...

* * *


End file.
